Microsoft Sam and the War in Soiturrana
The War in Soituranna '''The War in Soiturrana, '''created by therobloxmegaguy will be a second prequel to Thunderbirds101's Great Final War, after The Microsoft Sam Movie. It will be a six part war series in which The Speakonian Rebels fight for the Bloc of Tacoic States. At the same time, their duty is to not let the Supreme AI and her allies, the CLPA, take over Earth 2. After Operation Downfall, Microsoft Sam and the Speakonian Rebels plan to help out AT88TV down on Earth 2, as the battle will be MAINLY taking place in space. As the Rofl Island Chain as their home base, they will plan out how to recover what was destroyed in Earth 2 and is now guarded by penguin soldiers. Upload dates are to be determined. TRM believes he will need some help writing the script, as the script will be a collab script. The series hasn't been worked on in years and can be considered cancelled - especially following the release (and the changes to) the Great Final War. Characters (NO MORE CHARACTER SLOTS AVAILABLE FOR THE 2ND PART) -Linux Anna -The CLPA -Microsoft Sam -Therobloxmegaguy (Adult Male #7) -SMGReturns (Undefined) -AT88TV (Adult Male British) -ER88 Microsoft Sam (Lowest Pitch Possible) (Lowest pitch possible with Adult Male #1 AND G-major when in Demonic Form) -LockheedF16 (Adult Male #3) -Pieboy6000 (Adult Male #3 low pitch) -ThePermian99 (Low pitch Adult Male #1 US) -Nate Blake (Adult Male #2) -Admiral Kittz (Adult Male #4) -Blitz (Adult Male #1 German, however speaking English) -The Supreme AI -EASlol -Kaimor -Hacker -Shadow -Rooster -Scotty -Microsoft Mike -Bacon -DayleLucy101 (Adult Male #3 High pitch) -XScarface1999X -Lime -Exodus -Forza Plots of Episodes.- Here we will write down the plot of each episode. Co-writers are: AT88TV, SMGReturns, and Therobloxmegaguy, working on a collab script. Episode I.- Launching off (PLOT WRITTEN BY AT88TV, SMGRETURNS AND TRM) From Operation Downfall, this takes place five days after. As Microsoft Sam and his comrades are just idling around in their base, they come up to an Emergency broadcast. It says that there is a new rumor spreading that Linux Anna had been revived. She had made a lazer back in 2003 called the Ubuntulazer, which could destroy literally a quarter of the world population. The only crystal she needed for the operation to work was the M'Kraiburr. The crystal could only be found in Soiturrana, which is where the conflict brews up. After hearing about this, Sam say that there is no time for questions. Then Hacker opens up the doors to the very brand new Speakonian Resistance vehicle, the USS Boof. Sam announce that it would at least take four hours to arrive there, as thy would be traveling at the speed of light. Midway there, they find themselves encountered with a communist airship. They shoot it down. As they are arriving to Soiku airport, one of their engines malfunctions; Hacker asks for immediate permission to land at the Soiku airport. They land successfully, and they leave it to the Soikian authorities to fix the engine of the USS Boof. Sam asks Mike if he can contact the Loltish space station. Mike contacts the Loltish space station, and he luckily gets AT88TV on the line. Mike tells him the whole story, and AT says that he would send in roughly 300,000 soldiers to Soiturrana. Scotty says that is impossible, because the Loltish Population is only 440,000 people. Once they arrive to the city of Soiku, Hacker remembers about somebody named Kaimor, who can help them out. When they arrive to this house, he introduces himself and everyone else in the rebel group. He tells him about the problem they are encountering at the moment, and Kaimor recognizes who they are. So he takes them to the mines, and they stay there until AT88TV's fleet has arrived. Episode II.- The Huge Invasion Not started. Episode III.- Defending the coals Not started. Episode IV.- Avenging the planet Not started. Episode V.- One Final War Not started. News.- *The script for episode I has been started. *Part I script is almost done. *Script for Part I of TWIS has been completed! *New intro has been uploaded: *YouTube got me a copyright strike, may be delayed until June 10th. If I manage to dispute the copyright strike, it may be up. *Episode 1 of The War in Soiturrana is up on Blip ! *The 2nd episode may be delayed for some time. Calendar.- '''June 3rd.- '''Episode I development starts by this date. '''June 10th.- '''Episode I Uploaded on Blip. '''June 12th.- '''Part II to be finished mapping and scripted by this date. '''June 14.- '''Part II (And possibly III) uploaded. Soundtrack.- The official soundtrack of Microsoft Sam and the War in Soiturrana. Category:War Series Category:Wars Category:Prequels Category:Projects by Therobloxmegaguy Category:Projects by AT88TV Category:Series on hold Category:Projects Category:Cancelled series Category:Non-Canon